Power Rangers Turbo
| last_aired = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 45 | list_episodes = List of Power Rangers Turbo episodes | preceded_by = Power Rangers Zeo | followed_by = Power Rangers in Space }} Power Rangers Turbo is an American television series and the fifth season of the Power Rangers franchise. The show was prefaced with the franchise's second film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. As with its predecessors, Power Rangers Turbo is a based on one of the entries of the Super Sentai series; in Turbo's case, the source of the series is Gekisou Sentai Carranger. The series introduced a child actor as the new Blue Ranger, and featured the departure of the long-running characters Zordon and Alpha 5, as well the veteran team of Rangers and introduced four new characters to take the place of the veteran Rangers. This was Jason David Frank's last appearance in the Power Rangers franchise until he appeared in the 10th anniversary special "Forever Red" on Power Rangers Wild Force. He later starred in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, which premiered seven years later. It also marked the final appearances of Catherine Sutherland and Steve Cardenas until the 25th anniversary special "Dimensions in Danger" during Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Plot After Maligore's defeat, Tommy Oliver, Kat Hillard, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan graduate from high school and prepare to resume life as normal people, while new 12-year-old Blue Ranger Justin Stewart skips ahead a couple grades and gets to go to Angel Grove High. Seeking revenge, Divatox begins to attack the Rangers. Soon after, the Rangers’ longtime mentors, Zordon and Alpha 5 depart to return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, making way for the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the next in the line of robots: Alpha 6. Other changes are also seen as Ernie leaves the series and Lt. Stone takes over the Juice Bar and Bulk and Skull are turned to chimps. Also the first ally Blue Senturion arrives later from the year 2000, with a message for Dimitria and the Rangers that Lord Zedd, Rita, The Machine Empire and Divatox will team up to destroy the universe, but fails to show complete message due to Divatox corrupting it at the end of it, although it is believed to be Dark Specter. Later, Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya, all of whom are leaving for college, are asked to pass on their powers to students T.J. Johnson, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte and Ashley Hammond as the new Red, Pink, Green and Yellow Rangers respectively with Justin being the only remaining member of the team. * * The new team of Rangers are also joined by other allies such as the Phantom Ranger, a mysterious being from another world. The team eventually learns that Dark Specter has captured Zordon, though Zordon is able to warn the Rangers not to rescue him as it would leave the Earth defenseless. A short while later, the Rangers lose both the Turbo and Rescue Megazords in a battle with the most powerful monster that Divatox created, Goldgoyle. As Dimitria and the Blue Senturion leave for Eltar to help Zordon, Divatox finds the Power Chamber's location. Her army of grunts and monsters infiltrate the Chamber, defeating the team and destroying the Power Chamber. However, before Divatox tries to finish off the Rangers, she receives a message that Zordon has been captured and under the order of Dark Specter leaves for the Cimmerian planet. The powerless Rangers then leave Earth and head for space to save Zordon, with Justin choosing to stay behind with his father, although Justin does make an appearance in an episode of Power Rangers in Space to help the Space Rangers. These events lead to the next incarnation of the franchise, entitled Power Rangers in Space. * * Characters Turbo Rangers Original Team * Thomas "Tommy" Oliver The first Red Turbo Ranger and leader; previously the Green Ranger, the White Ranger and the Red Zeo Ranger. He is portrayed by Jason David Frank. * Adam Park The first Green Turbo Ranger; previously the second Black Ranger and the Green Zeo Ranger. He is portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch. * Tanya Sloan The first Yellow Turbo Ranger; formerly the Yellow Zeo Ranger. She is also Adam Park's love interest. She is portrayed by Nakia Burrise. * Katherine "Kat" Hillard The first Pink Turbo Ranger; previously the second Pink Ranger and the Pink Zeo Ranger. She is also Tommy Oliver's love interest. She is portrayed by Catherine Sutherland. * Justin Stewart The Blue Turbo Ranger; when Rocky injured himself at a martial arts match, Justin was chosen by Zordon to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin, however, was twelve years old and inexperienced; to compensate for his youth, he was able to morph into an adult-sized form as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin is the only common member between the first and second team of Turbo Rangers. He is portrayed by Blake Foster. Successors * Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson T.J. is the second Red Turbo Ranger and second leader, a friendly and warm-hearted baseball player; chosen by Tommy to be his replacement based on his bravery in protecting others. He is portrayed by Selwyn Ward. * Ashley Hammond Ashley is the second Yellow Turbo Ranger, an upbeat and hardworking cheerleader; chosen by Tanya to be her replacement due to her compassion and integrity. She is portrayed by Tracy Lynn Cruz. * Cassie Chan Cassie is the second Pink Turbo Ranger, a gutsy and sarcastic singer; chosen by Kat to be her replacement as she helped T.J. and Kat save Tommy. She is portrayed by Patricia Ja Lee. * Carlos Vallerte Carlos is the second Green Turbo Ranger, a proud and hot-tempered soccer player; chosen by Adam to be his replacement as he helped Adam save Angel Grove citizens who were under attack. He is portrayed by Roger Velasco. Allies * Zordon At the beginning of the series, Zordon and Alpha 5 leave for Eltar to defend it from an attack. He is voiced by Robert L. Manahan. * Alpha 5 At the beginning of the series, Alpha 5 and Zordon leave for Eltar to defend it from an attack. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz. * Rocky DeSantos Formerly the second Red Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger. He is portrayed by Steve Cardenas. * Dimitria Dimitria is a being from the planet Inquirus who succeed Zordon when he leaves for Eltar. She is portrayed by Carol Hoyt. * Alpha 6 Alpha 6 appears at the Command Center to succeed Alpha 5. She is voiced by Katerina Luciani. * Lerigot Lerigot appeared to help Zordon and Alpha 5 get to Eltar. He is voiced by Lex Lang (uncredited). * Jason Lee Scott Formerly the original Red Ranger and the second Gold Zeo Ranger. He is portrayed by Austin St. John. * Kimberly Hart Formerly the original Pink Ranger. She is portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson. * Blue Senturion An intergalactic police officer from the future. He is voiced by David Walsh (uncredited until The Accident). * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier Earlier in the series, Bulk is turned into a chimpanzee by Elgar and was restored to normal half-way through. Afterwards, he and Skull did a bunch of odd jobs. He is portrayed by Paul Schrier. * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch Earlier in the series, Skull is turned into a chimpanzee by Elgar and was restored to normal half-way through. Afterwards, he and Bulk did a bunch of odd jobs. He is portrayed by Jason Narvy. * Lt. Jerome B. Stone When Ernie's peace corps recalled him to help "build a bridge in the Amazon," Jerome became the new proprietor of the Angel Grove Youth Center. He is portrayed by Gregg Bullock. * Phantom Ranger A mysterious Ranger whose powers come from Eltar. He is voiced by Alex Dodd. * Robot Rangers Robotic versions of the Turbo Rangers that were created by Zordon and tested on Earth against Film Freak and Voltmeister. They are portrayed by the same actors that portrayed the Turbo Rangers. Villains * Divatox The series' main villain and is known throughout the universe as the Queen of Evil, Dark Queen of Space and the '' Beautiful Queen of Darkness. Divatox is an intergalactic space pirate who leads a large number of cutthroats in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. In ''Power Rangers in Space, when the Red Space Ranger shattered Zordon's energy tube, the resulting wave destroyed the majority of the universe's evil forces, but "purified" others instead. Divatox was among those purified, along with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. She is portrayed by Carol Hoyt in episodes 1-25, Hilary Shepard Turner in Movie, episodes 26-45, In Space. * Elgar The dimwitted nephew of space pirate Divatox and General Havoc, and grandson of Mama D. Elgar was armed with the Card Sword, named as such due to the blade looking like a row of playing cards. Elgar could fire blasts of energy from the sword, as well as teleport. He was also the one responsible for turning Bulk and Skull into chimpanzees. In Power Rangers in Space, Elgar's services were transferred to Astronema. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest (as seen in "Countdown to Destruction"), Elgar was sent to Earth to lead the Piranhatrons and Quantrons the final assault in Angel Grove. He remained there for the time being, until he was caught by the energy wave of Zordon, which reduced him to mere sand, as did the Quantrons and Piranhatrons on Earth in Power Rangers in Space. He is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. * Rygog The mutant servant of Divatox. He serves as her loyal warrior and able to fire lasers from his eyes. Although he was present for the majority of "Countdown to Destruction," he was not seen when the wave hit so it is assumed he was destroyed. He is voiced by Lex Lang. * Porto An alien resembling a life raft with portholes in it that has limbs, with one showing his goggle-wearing face. Porto is Divatox's top adviser. He was not seen in "Countdown to Destruction," so it's unknown if or how Zordon's energy wave effected him. He is voiced by Scott Page-Pagter. * Mama D. The mother of Divatox, General Havoc, and an unidentified fourth child (the unnamed parent of Elgar), and is grandmother of Elgar. She is portrayed by Carol White. * General Havoc The son of Mama D, the brother of the space pirate Divatox, and an unnamed third sibling (possibly Dimitria, who is on the side of good), as well as the uncle of Elgar. In "Countdown to Destruction," General Havoc assisted the Machine Empire in attacking the Phantom Ranger's homeworld. He is voiced by Richard Cansino in most appearances and by Tom Wyner in one appearance. * Piranhatrons Divatox's armored piranha-like foot soldiers. * Putra Pods Divatox's Stegosaurus-like soldiers. Divatox uses them in the movie to attack the Ghost Gallion, an old pirate ship the Turbo Rangers were using to go after her. * Chromites General Havoc's foot soldiers. Monsters The monsters of this series were used by Divatox. They were adapted from the monsters seen in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. To make a monster grow, Divatox would give orders to launch special torpedoes at the monster. These torpedoes when hitting the monster upon impact would make them grow. Footage from Carranger was also used to show monster growth. The monster who was growing would gain a red face and breathe smoke/steam before the monster would actually grow. * Amphibitor A red-eyed tree frog-like monster sent by Divatox to activate the wormhole closing device to stop Zordon. Amphibitor seemed to have a large appetite and wanted to eat the Turbo Rangers. In battle, he wielded a giant knife and fork. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Bob Papenbrook. * Shadow Chromite A version of Chromite that was mostly refracted light. It used its ability to siphon the Rangers' powers and create Shadow Rangers. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord when it blocks out the sun. He is voiced by Ken Merckx. * Visceron Monster A monstrous version of Visceron. The Visceron Monster has a dishwasher-type appearance where he kept cleaning Divatox's submarine. He regressed back to normal upon getting caught in the detonator blast. He is voiced by David Walsh. * Demon Racers Two super-quick racing demon monsters used by Divatox. The first one was destroyed by the Green Ranger. The second was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Tom Fahn. * Big Burpa A burping biker monster used by Divatox. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Brianne Siddall. * Mouthpiece A lie-telling clown monster used by Divatox. He was to make his victims lie uncontrollably and for each lie told, a Pirahnatron would appear. The trick to breaking his spell is to tell a lie that is also the truth. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Ezra Weisz. * Pharaoh An ancient Pharaoh/appraiser-themed villain who was the former fiancé to Divatox. His staff was capable of turning normal English-language writing into hieroglyphics; he was powerless without it. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by John C. Hyke. * Numbor Numbor is a number-altering scholar monster used by Divatox. He is able to add and subtract weight on anything he wants. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. * Blazinator An ordinary fire truck that was turned into a monster by a detonator. He is voiced by Richard Epcar. * Terror Tooth A spiked snapping turtle monster used by Divatox. This monster was destroyed by Robo Racer. He is voiced by Eddie Frierson. * Electrovolt An electrical monster used by Divatox that rides an electrical bicycle. He provided Elgar with his own electrical bicycle implying that they are old friends. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord and the Robo Racer. He is voiced by Tom Wyner. * Wolfgang Amadeus Griller A musical zombie monster used by Divatox. He used his musical power to make object float and fly towards his targets. Because Elgar and Rygog were cleaning the torpedoes, this monster was destroyed by the Blue Senturion and the Red Turbo Ranger. He is voiced by Peter Greenwood. * Shrinkasect An insect collector-dressed grasshopper monster used by Divatox. He can shrink things and people shrunk by its power gradually gain insect-like parts. This monster was destroyed by the Robo Racer. He is voiced by Michael Sorich. * Flamite A fire-breathing octopus monster used by Divatox. He can breathe fire from his mouth. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. * Delisha Ennivel Delisha Ennivel is a fashion designer-themed tropical fish monster who created jackets to place on Earthlings making them insanely angry. She did this while in the form of a fashion designer. This monster was destroyed by the Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord. She is portrayed by Forbes Riley in human form. * Dreadfeather An Archaeopteryx monster used by Divatox. This monster was destroyed by the Lightning Cruiser and the Storm Blaster. He is voiced by Steve Kramer. * Mad Mike the Pizza Chef A pizza chef-themed monster created by Porto when he touched a picture on Mad Mike's drawing bringing him to life. This monster was destroyed by the Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Ari Ross.https://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Power-Rangers-Turbo/Mad-Mike/ * Translucitor A shaman-themed orangutan monster used by Divatox. He can make things invisible, inaudible, and intangible. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Ken Merckx. * Clockster A time-controlling adding machine monster used by Divatox to rewind time when the Rangers kept beating her. Clockster's idiocy nearly stopped time forever, when touched a freezing device Divatox was using to start a new Ice Age. Clockster could also blast ring-shaped lasers from his eyes. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Richard Cansino. * Metal Mangler A metal monster pulled to Earth from General Havoc's Space Base along with Divatox's laser cannon and presumably destroyed upon impact by the Rangers' super magnet. He is voiced by Brianne Siddall. * Crosspatch A pirate-themed monster used by Divatox. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Glen McDougal. * Flashhead A photographer-themed monster used by Divatox. He is able to change anything he flash his photo on into a movie strip. Flashhead fought the Turbo Rangers at the time when they were replaced by the Robot Rangers. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Paul Pistore. * Voltmeister An electrical animal trainer-themed monster used by Divatox. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Michael Sorich. * Wicked Wisher A coin purse monster used by Divatox and acted as Divatox's errand boy. Wicked Wisher is a monster who was sent to create three wishing coins. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Tom Fahn. * Wild Weeder Wild Weeder is a gardener-themed monster whose seeds of evil were used to turn civilians into slaves that wear bee-colored clothing called Diva-Drones for the purpose of seeking out the missing third wishing coin that the Wicked Wisher had originally summoned. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. ** Mutant Bees A swarm of mutant bees summoned by Wild Weeder. The last one is destroyed by Robo Racer. * Torch Tiger Torch Tiger is a fire-breathing tiger monster. After using the Rangers' stolen Booster Fuel to power his bike, Torch Tiger drank it which enabled his fire attacks to get stronger. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Bob Papenbrook. * Maniac Mechanic An auto mechanic-themed monster used by Divatox to repair her periscope. She later employed him to build a Battle Wagon by stealing parts from Ashley's car. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by William Butler. * Lord Litter A love letter-themed monster used by Divatox. This monster was destroyed by 4 of the Rescuezords in High Stance Mode using the Artillery Cannons. He is voiced by Ezra Weisz. * Crash and the Creeps Ranger-like musical monsters used by Divatox who initially took a human form and brainwashed people. ** Crash The Ranger-like leader of the Creeps. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Kirk Thornton. ** Blue Creep A seal/police officer-themed member of the Creeps. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo R.A.M. ** Green Creep A frog/soldier-themed member of the Creeps. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo R.A.M. ** Yellow Creep A turkey/aircraft pilot-themed member of the Creeps. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo R.A.M. ** Pink Creep A cat-themed member of the Creeps. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo R.A.M. * Mr. Goorific A make-up artist-themed monster used by Divatox whose goo can change people into animals and vice versa. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Megazord. He is voiced by Dave Mallow. * Strikeout A baseball monster used by Divatox. Strikeout's most lethal attack is his curve ball. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Michael McConnohie. * Count Nocturne A vampire bat monster created by Divatox when she wrapped her tongue around a passing lunar bat. His bites can turn anyone into vampires. This monster was destroyed by the Rescue Turbo Megazord. He is voiced by Tom Fahn. * Goldgoyle An immensely powerful monster. He was responsible for the destruction of both Megazords. This monster was destroyed by the Turbo R.A.M. He is voiced by Tom Wyner. Episode list Acclaim Comics In 1997, Acclaim Comics published two one-shots based on Power Rangers Turbo, one titled simply Power Rangers Turbo and the other Power Rangers Turbo vs. Beetleborgs Metallix featuring the Beetleborgs. Home media In 2012, Shout Factory announced that it had reached an exclusive distribution deal with Saban for shows such as Power Rangers and Big Bad Beetleborgs. Power Rangers Turbo was released on DVD in August 2012, as part of a Time-Life exclusive boxed set containing seasons 1-7. The show later became available independently of the boxed set in two volumes, the first volume consisting of first 23 episodes and the second volume containing the remaining 22 episodes. Notes References External links * Official Power Rangers Website * "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie at Fox Kids (Archive) * Turbo Category:Fox network shows Category:1997 American television series debuts Category:1997 American television series endings Category:Fox Kids Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Radio Philippines Network shows Category:Jetix Category:Science fantasy television series Category:1990s American science fiction television series Category:Television shows set in California Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:Television series about size change Category:1990s American high school television series Category:American children's action television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Television series scored by Trevor Rabin Category:Television series scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Television series scored by Joel McNeely Category:Television series scored by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Television series scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Television series scored by Don L. Harper Category:Television series scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Television series scored by John Van Tongeren Category:Television series scored by Gordon Goodwin Category:Television series scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Television series scored by Lior Rosner Category:Television series scored by Inon Zur